Walking Into a Light Pole
by Marie J.W
Summary: Complete: Serena bumps into a light pole, knocking her self out. When she wakes up, she's in a different world, totally focused on Darien.


Title: Walking into a Light Pole   
Chapter: One Parter  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I told you this would be out soon! "WIALP" is a short little fic I thought   
up one night when I couldn't sleep so (hopefully) it's funny!  
I hope you like it minna-chan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No more school for two whole days!" Serena cheered as she skipped down   
the sidewalk on her way to the arcade, her blonde ponytails bouncing along   
with her.  
"You still have studying, Serena." Luna wisely reminded her.  
Serena stopped and glared down at the black cat, "You don't 'have' to remind   
me! I know!"  
Luna sighed, "Of course I have to remind you!"  
Serena stuck her nose up in the air and cross her arms, "I don't have to   
listen to this!"  
Luna glared at her, "Well then, since I'm not wanted I'll just leave you be.   
I don't know why I stay around here with you when I can be around others   
more mature." Luna started off, "Ungrateful...!"  
Serena uncrossed her arms and watched Luna leave her behind, "Well, fine!   
Go ahead and leave!"   
With the cat out of sight, Serena looked around the crowded street for   
some clue as to where she was heading. 'Where was I going any way? That   
darn cat made me forget!' Serena glared at no one in particular.  
"Your face is going to get stuck that way, Meatball head." A deep   
voiced teased.   
Serena looked up at the black haired Man, "Go away, Darien. I'm   
concentrating."  
"On what?"  
"Like you need to know, Jerk." Serena turned her back to him and   
looked down the street, left then right.   
"Oooo...let me guess, how about...Andrew?"   
Serena whirled around, "What?!"  
"Everyone knows you like him, Meatball head."  
Serena seethed, "They do not and who said I liked him that way,   
anyway?!"  
Darien shrugged his shoulders, "I just know."  
"Well, the little green man in your head informed you wrong." Serena   
flipped her hair off her shoulder and turned around again, only to turn   
to face Darien once again, "Andrew!" she exclaimed.   
Darien stepped back in surprise.  
Serena smacked her hand to her forehead, "That stupid cat! I can't   
believe I forgot where I was going!"  
Darien raised an eyebrow, amused, "Forgot what-hey, Meatball head!   
Where're ya going?"  
Serena ran down the street towards the arcade. 'That's the last time   
I have an argument with her! I can't believe I forgot I was going to   
the arcade! I go there everyday! Ohhh, wait until I get my hands on that   
cat! And she's supposed to make sure I remember everything!'  
Serena quickly looked back to see if Darien was following her.   
He wasn't. 'Thank goodness!' Serena turned back around only to see   
an ever-growing gray wall. 'What in the-' Serena thought to put on   
the brakes but she was too late she ran smack into a light pole.  
  
  
'He's so dreamy...' Serena thought as she started to wake up from her   
brief dream. Serena's eyes fluttered open. A small group of men and   
woman were looking down at her. Serena looked up at the crowd confused,   
"Where did he go?"  
"Are you all right, Miss?" A man asked her.  
Serena lifted her hand to her forehead and felt the growing bump there,   
"I must have..."  
"Here, let me help you up." Another man offered.  
Serena looked at the man, still confused, before nodding and giving him   
her hand. He pulled her up quickly, making Serena feel a little dizzy,   
'What happened to him?' Serena thought. The people still hovered around   
her, not quite sure if she was okay.  
Serena gave them a smile, "I'm fine, really, thank you!" Serena, feeling   
uneasy cut through the crowd and jogged until she got tired. She ended up   
right in front of the arcade.   
Serena looked through the glass and saw Darien sitting at the counter with   
a mug in one hand and a roll of newspaper in the other. He was talking   
to Andrew.  
"He looks so good...!" Serena sighed, longingly.  
A woman stopped as she saw a pathetic looking girl, looking longingly   
through the arcade/café window. 'The poor girl probably hasn't eaten in   
weeks! I should offer to help her.' The Woman walked up to Serena and   
tapped her on the shoulder.  
Serena reluctantly pulled her gaze from Darien to look at the woman   
beside her.   
"Here, I think you need this more than I do." The Woman held out a   
ten-dollar bill for Serena to take.  
Serena jumped back alarmed, "What?! No, no thank you!"  
"Oh, no, please! I insist." The Woman held the money closer to her.  
Serena gulped, "Why are you giving me money?"  
"You looked so hungry... here." She tried to give it to Serena again.  
Serena shook her head before quickly giving the Woman one of the biggest   
smiles of her life, "No, I really couldn't! I'm so stuffed; I don't think   
I can eat another bite! Thank you anyway!" Serena quickly moved around the   
woman and disappeared into the arcade.  
The Woman stared down at the money for a second before looking into the   
arcade window, where she could see the blonde girl carefully approaching a   
black haired man. 'Oh, well...'  
  
  
"She was acting strange, Andrew. Like her brain was only half there."   
Darien shook his head in wonder.  
"Her brain is never fully there, Darien."  
Darien raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were her 'friend'."  
"I am..." Andrew cleared his throat, "Don't give me that look. I know   
her faults too you know, I just don't shove it in her face all the time   
like you do."  
"Oh, thank you!"  
Andrew smiled, "Your-oh, hey Serena!"  
Darien turned around, Serena stood strait in front of him, grinning   
like an idiot. "What are you staring at?"   
Serena shook her head, still grinning, "Nothing!"  
Andrew lifted an eyebrow before giving Darien a "what's up with her?"   
look.   
Darien shrugged his shoulders.  
Serena stopped grinning, realizing that she probably looked pretty   
stupid and sat down next to Darien on another stool.  
Darien spun back around to face the counter again. Serena sat next to   
him with a deep frown on her face, "I need a shake, Andrew." She said   
solemnly.  
Darien cleared his throat, "Are you okay, Serena?"  
Her expression went from a frown to a big smile in two seconds, "You   
care about me!" she nearly squealed, "I knew it!" she grabbed onto his   
arm, squeezing the life out of it.  
"Whoa! Hey, Serena! What are you doing?" He pulled his arm away and   
looked around to see if anyone saw that. The whole arcade was looking at   
them in curiosity.  
"Oh, man!" Darien quickly turned around. He glanced at Serena before   
looking at her fully. Big tears were filling up her blue eyes and her   
bottom lip was starting to quiver.   
"Hey, Serena, don't do that..." Darien whispered,   
"What is up with you?"  
Serena ignored his words as she began to cry, "Darien, I thought   
you cared!"  
Darien quickly patted Serena on the back, "Serena, don't cry...   
just... you're a nice girl, no one needs to see you cry."  
Andrew pulled out a tissue and handed it to Darien. Darien held the   
tissue up to Serena, "Here...now stop crying."  
Andrew cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Are you okay, Serena?"  
Slowly, Serena started to simmer down. She took the tissue from Darien   
and whipped the tears from her eyes, "No...(Sniff)...Darien, Darien...  
doesn't like ME!" Tears started to come again.  
Darien swallowed. 'Why is she acting this way?'  
"No, no, Serena... You have it all wrong." Andrew tried to calm her   
down, "Darien loves you. Don't you, Darien?"   
Darien sat up strait and glared at Andrew.  
Serena quieted as she watched the two men stare each other down before   
crying all over again.  
Darien broke his glare with Andrew and looked down at Serena. He sighed,   
giving up, "Andrew's right, so...just don't cry."  
"See?" Andrew smiled, "There's nothing to cry about!"  
"Who's crying?" Another voice piped up.  
"Hello, Mina." Andrew smiled, "No one is now."  
Mina sat on the other side of Darien and looked past him to Serena,   
"What happened to you, girl?" Serena's eyes were all puffy and red   
and her cheeks stained with her salty tears.   
Serena smiled up hopefully at Darien and replied dreamily,   
"Nothing..."  
Darien cleared his throat and looked away from Serena. He looked at   
Andrew for some help. This was getting really uncomfortable!  
Andrew shrugged his shoulders. What was he supposed to do?  
"Hey, girl, are you alright?" Mina wondered at the strange love-struck   
look Serena was giving Darien so openly. This wasn't like her at all!  
Serena nodded, giving Mina a bright smile, "Wonderful! Darien loves me!   
Isn't that just wonderful?!"  
Mina coughed, "What? Darien...loves- okay! Would someone please tell me   
what's happening here!"  
Andrew motioned Mina to follow him with his finger. Mina followed him to   
the end of the bar, "Well?"  
"She just came in here, grabbed Darien then starting crying when he   
shrugged her off." Andrew explained.  
Mina glanced at Serena, "Serena...grabbing onto Darien? Now, that's   
weird! I think we have a major case of amnesia!"  
Andrew and Mina walked back to Serena and Darien.   
"Serena?" Mina questioned, "Do you remember me?"  
Serena looked up at Mina blankly, "Why wouldn't I?" she wondered.  
Mina sighed, "Well...at least her case isn't that bad!"  
"What? What are you talking about?" Serena asked, confused.   
"You have amnesia." Mina pointed out.  
"No, I don't."   
"Then you remember that you hate Darien."   
Serena was silent.   
"Serena?"  
"I did hate him... but he's different now, aren't you Darien?" Serena   
grabbed onto his arm again, "He loves me!" she looked up into his eyes.  
Darien swallowed and backed away, "Mina...a little help here!"  
Mina quickly grabbed Serena's free arm, "Serena, come here for a second.   
I need to talk to you."  
"Why? I want to be with Darien." Serena stared up at Mina.  
Mina quickly thought up a simple excuse, "Well...so we can...have some   
girl talk. And I'm really hungry so we might as well eat too."  
Serena's eyes brightened at the prospect of food, "Okay!" she let go   
of Darien and followed Mina to one of the booths.  
Darien let out a sigh of relief.   
"Do you really think she has amnesia?" Andrew whispered to Darien.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Darien glanced at Mina and Serena   
before taking a good look at the door.  
"Don't you dare!" Andrew warned, "If you leave she might turn on me!"  
Darien smiled, "Better me than you."  
"Haha...ha... Stay here." Andrew commanded seriously.  
Darien turned around at the sound of Serena's giggles. Serena was   
staring at him dreamily while Mina tried to get her attention. Darien   
groaned and faced Andrew, "This is scary!"  
"I better bring Serena her usual." Andrew left to the kitchen.  
  
  
"We're going to get married some day, Mina." Serena commented   
dreamily.  
Mina rolled her eyes, "Serena, we need to talk."  
"Humm..." Serena sighed, "His hair is so black and silky."  
"Get a grip!" Mina took Serena by the shoulders and started shaking   
her, "You hate Darien, remember! Now stop scaring me!"  
Serena sighed, "I don't hate him...he's too...too..."  
"See, you don't even know why you like him."  
"Love him."  
Mina smacked her palm to her forehead, "This is going to be a bad day!"  
"Excuse me, ladies," a young man came up to their table, "my friend and   
I would love it if we could treat you for dinner."  
Mina smiled, "Well..."  
"I have a boyfriend." Serena replied bluntly and went back to staring at   
Darien.  
Mina got a sweat-drop, "Ah...sorry..."   
The boy look disappointed but left anyway.  
"Serena! I can't believe you said that!" Mina glared at her friend.  
"But, Mina, I can't go out with anyone else." Serena looked at Mina   
seriously, "It wouldn't be fair to Darien."  
Mina leaned over and knocked her head against the table, wondering   
what she was going to do with her crazy friend.  
"Okay," Mina sat up, "We are leaving this place. You obviously need   
to get away from Darien."  
Serena stared at Mina shocked, "What?! Leave Darien?"  
"Yes, leave Darien."  
"But I can't! He's my life, my love, my...my...well, and all that other   
stuff!"  
Mina grabbed Serena's arm and hauled her out of the booth, "That's nice   
but we're still leaving."  
Serena dug her heels into the ground, "NOOO... Mina! I don't want to   
leave Darien!"  
Darien spun around at the loud wailing. Mina had Serena about half way   
to the door.  
"LET ME GO, I WANT TO STAY WITH DARIEN!"   
Everyone in the arcade stopped to watch the scene, making Mina   
blush, embarrassed. So, deciding that this wasn't going to work she   
dragged the wailing Serena over to Darien.   
Serena, seeing Darien, stopped and smiled lovingly at him, "You won't   
let her take me away from you, will you, Muffin?"  
"Muffin?" Darien choked.  
"Please, get her to leave!" Mina begged.   
"What do you want me to do?"   
"I don't know! You're the one with the power here."  
"What power! She's insane!" Darien looked strait at Serena.   
Serena frowned, "Why are you talking like that, Darien! I'm perfectly   
fine."  
"Perfectly fine?" Darien stood up, "Serena, why don't we go outside."   
Serena nodded, more than happy to comply.   
Darien took her arm, easily walking Serena out of the arcade. Mina   
followed.  
"We need to get her home." Mina said as soon as the stepped outside.   
Serena didn't hear Mina, as she was too busy staring at the shops.   
"We?"  
"Ohhh! Look a Bunny Shop!" Serena screamed and pulled Darien with her.   
Serena ran with Darien across the road, with no head to the cars! Several   
cars had to put on their brakes so they wouldn't collide into the blonde!  
Once Serena and Darien reached the other side Darien looked down to see   
if he was still intact! 'She could have killed us!' Darien thought as he   
glanced back at the road.   
"Look at the cute bunnies!" Serena smudged her face up against the   
window. Darien looked at her and sighed. 'Where is Mina?'  
A second later Mina ran up, "Serena are you crazy? You could have got   
yourself killed!"  
Serena smiled and grabbed Mina's wrist, "Lets go inside!" she pulled   
her in.  
Darien leaned against the window to the Bunny Shop debating weather or   
not he should follow or if he should just leave. However, before he could   
make a decision Serena came out and grabbed his arm pulling him inside.  
For the next twenty minutes, Serena took Mina and Darien around the   
little (stuffed animal) bunny shop pointing out every cute pink or   
yellow bunny there was!   
Finally, they made it to the front of the store.   
"I have to get one before we go!" Serena quickly looked around.  
"You spent all your money last week." Mina pointed out. 'I just want   
to get out of here!'  
Serena pouted before putting on a big smile, "Darien will buy me one,   
won't you?"  
Darien stepped back, "What?"  
Mina glared at him, telling him he better or else!  
Darien sighed, giving in, "Okay..."  
Serena giggled and ran off.  
"The sooner we get out of this shop the better." Mina crossed her arms,   
feeling tired.  
Serena came back with six big and small bunnies and put three of them   
in Darien's arms and three of them in Mina's. Serena then stood back to   
analyze each of them.  
"Oooo, I can't choose!" Serena frowned, "Darien, you pick!"  
Darien looked down at the bunnies. To him they all looked a like but,   
already feeling Mina's deathly glare, he picked out a light pink one in   
his arms.  
Serena nodded as if that were the only possible choice and grabbed the   
rest of the bunnies and ran off to put them back.  
Darien went to the counter and paid for the bunny.  
  
They were out of the store and Mina was more than ready to get Serena   
home! 'Maybe if she just has a nap she'll be herself when she wakes up!'  
Serena linked arms with Darien and then Mina, the three of the walking   
down the sidewalk towards Serena's home.  
"Now you can go home..." Mina sighed.  
"What?!" Serena dug in her heels causing Mina and Darien to fly forward.   
Mina hit her nose on Darien's shoulder as Darien fell towards Serena taking   
her down with him. As if on impulse, Darien flipped himself under Serena   
just before they hit the hard cement floor. Darien groaned in pain.   
Serena lifted her head up in surprise, "You saved me!" she smiled warmly   
at him, eyes shinning. She quickly kissed him on the forehead and jumped   
up to stand next to Mina who was busy tending to her nose.  
"He saved me!" Serena looked down on Darien adoringly.  
"Great." Mina mumbled.   
Darien stood up and tested his back. It wasn't hurt too badly... 'But I'm   
sure going to feel this for weeks!'  
Serena's eyes traveled across the road where she spotted something, "Let's   
go over there!" she grabbed Darien's arm once again and hauled him across   
the street. This time even more cars had to hit their brakes.   
At the other side of the street, Darien stood white. 'Is she trying to   
kill me?!' This time Darien didn't even have to nerve to look back and see   
what they did to traffic.  
Serena went into the Pet shop, totally forgetting to bring Darien along   
with her.  
Outside, Mina finally caught up to Darien.   
"What are you doing out here for?" Mina glared, "Get in there!"  
Darien glared back at her before walking inside to find Serena. The two   
found her cooing at a...big...fat...pillow...dog! The puppy was about a   
foot high with nothing but white fur, you couldn't even see its eyes or   
legs!   
"Ohhh! I want this one!" Serena smiled at the puppy.  
Darien's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Mina, begging her to help   
him. 'There is NO way I am buying a five hundred dollar dog that looks like   
a over sized cotton ball!'  
Mina took the hint, "Serena, don't think Luna would like sharing the house   
with a dog."  
Serena sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Well, what about another cat?"  
Mina shook her head.  
Serena sighed disappointed.  
"Um, I think we better get going." Darien took Serena's arm and let her out   
of the store. Serena sighed and leaned against his arm, closing her eyes.   
Darien looked down at her. She was looked so trusting. 'She's not so bad...   
oh no, don't you dare start liking Meatball head! Ah, come on, please!'   
Darien groaned inwardly. 'How do I ever live with myself?'  
Serena's eyes shot open as she stumbled slightly. Her eyes immediately   
caught on another store!   
"There...there!" Serena pointed.  
Darien closed his eyes. 'Here we go again!'  
  
  
An hour later Serena, Darien and Mina walked out of a ice cream shop   
where Serena insisted Mina AND Darien get a ice cream cone as well!   
They walked to the park with their treat and sat on a bench near the lake.   
Mina sighed, her feet hurt and she had a headache.   
Serena sat down next to her with Darien on Serena's other side. Serena   
gobbled down her ice cream so fast you would think that her brain would   
freeze while Mina slowly licked her ice cream.   
Darien sat staring off into space. 'I never thought going window-shopping   
with girls would be so much work!'  
Serena, now unoccupied, looked down at Darien's melting three-layer ice   
cream cone.   
"You better eat that." Serena informed, "It's melting."  
Darien looked down at his ice cream. He really had no desire to eat it.   
"It's melting..." Serena said again, thinking he didn't hear her.  
Darien looked up at her then down at his ice cream before staring off at   
the lake.   
Serena scrunched her brow. 'Well, he needs help...' Serena put her hand   
firmly on his jaw and opened his mouth, then quickly, before Darien knew   
what was happing, pushed his ice cream into his mouth. Darien gagged, eyes   
going wide as the ice-cold ice cream cone was shoved into his mouth!   
Mina stared wide eyes, not blinking, at Serena and Darien. 'Did Serena just   
do what I think she did?'  
Darien choked out the ice cream on the ground. Serena jumped up, "If you   
really didn't want it I would have eaten it!" Serena stared horrified at   
the waste of sugar!  
Darien glared at her but didn't reply.  
Mina swallowed the ice cream in her mouth, amazed at her friend. Under   
normal circumstances, Serena would have NEVER done something like that!   
If she was mad, maybe she would dump it over his head or in his lap but   
stuffing it into his mouth like that, I don't think so!  
Serena's attitude changed quickly. She grabbed Darien's hand and pulled   
him off the bench, "Let's go on a walk!"  
Mina blinked and quickly stuffed the rest of the ice cream in her mouth   
as Serena and Darien started walking down the bike path.  
  
Serena babbled mindlessly on the beautiful trees, the grass, then how   
she wanted to get married to having kids. Finally, she changed the subject,   
much to Darien's relief, and started talking about how bad sports were!  
"Mrs. Kao is awful! She makes us do fifteen rounds! Even when I've just   
eaten too!" Serena glared at no one in particular before focusing on the   
lake, "Hey, I want to go swimming!"  
"We didn't bring a swim-ahh!" Mina fell head first into the lake,   
Darien quickly following. Serena giggled after pushing her friends in,   
"All we need now are float's!"   
Mina and Darien came up sputtering.  
Serena splashed in, creating a wave of water to wash over the other   
two.  
Darien coughed, trying to get the water out of his chest and mouth.  
Serena came up splashing and giggling.  
Mina ignored Serena and tromped out of the lake, "Serena!"  
Serena stopped and looked up at Mina who was standing at the edge of   
the water-dripping wet.  
"You can't swim in here! This is a public area!"  
Serena pouted, "Awh, Mina you're ruining all the fun!"  
Darien gently grabbed Serena's upper arm and started pulling her out   
of the lake. 'I can't believe this! And I'm wearing jeans!'  
  
"Now you have to go home to change!" Mina said to Serena once they were   
out of the lake and finished wringing their clothes out.  
"Home? But I want to stay with Darien!"   
Mina sighed, "Give up, Serena. It's now or later."  
Mina started walking and Serena dejectedly followed. Darien tromped   
after them his watery shoes making slurping sounds at each step.  
  
Serena stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, making Darien bump into   
her from behind.  
"Look!"  
Mina and Darien followed the direction where Serena was pointing. A   
Laundromat stood just across the street.  
"Let's go!" Serena grabbed Darien. Darien closed his eyes. 'I am not   
watching!'  
Without stopping Serena pulled Darien inside. There was a counter to   
their right and Serena veered off and stopped at the counter. Darien   
finally opened his eyes, looked around, and sighed. 'Safe.'  
"Hi, we need to dry our clothes..." Serena went off.  
Mina arrived a little too late. Serena was already in the bathroom   
changing into some white working clothes so she could dry the ones   
she had. Darien a white pile of clothes in his hands, waiting near   
the bathroom for Serena to get out. He certainly didn't look like a   
happy camper.  
"Why didn't you stop here?" Mina wailed.  
"She just about killed me in the street." was Darien's only reply. Mina   
rolled her eyes, "Great."  
"These..." he took some clothes off his pile, "are for you."  
"No..." Mina put her head back and stared at the ceiling. 'What in the   
heck happened to you Serena?'  
  
Fifteen minutes later Serena stood in front of the dryer watching their   
clothes go round and round.   
Darien sat on the bench near Mina reading a magazine.   
"Are you sure she will be okay tomorrow?" Darien asked as he looked up   
from his magazine.  
Mina sighed, "I hope so, this is so unlike her. I mean, I know that she   
likes you but...I didn't think she knew it."  
Darien lifted an eyebrow, "Serena likes me? Maybe you have something   
wrong with your head?"  
Mina smiled, "Serena DOES like you Darien. If you ever give her a chance   
you might actually like...liking Serena."  
"That's a odd way to put it."  
"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't like Serena on your arm." Mina   
hinted.  
Darien cleared his throat and went back to looking at his magazine,   
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mina."  
Mina sat back in her chair, "Sure, you don't..."  
  
  
Serena smiled at the candy machine. 'Mmm, looks good!' she put her hands   
in her pockets but there weren't any quarters. 'Dang. Oh, well! Darien   
will give me one!'  
Serena ran up to Darien and sat down next to him, "Do you have a   
quarter?"  
He looked up at her, "Huh?"  
"There's a candy machine over there."  
Darien rolled his eyes, pulled out a quarter for her, and placed it in   
her open palm. Serena immediately took off and slid the quarter into the   
gumball machine before turning the dial.   
It didn't work.   
Nothing came out! Serena pouted and shook the thing a little, but still   
it wouldn't produce the gumball!   
Serena opened the flap and looked up into the dark hole but she couldn't   
see anything. 'I need a flash light.' she thought.   
Not having any more idea's Serena slipped her finger in the hole, looking   
for the lost gumball. She couldn't feel anything, just hard metal.  
Sighing, Serena tried pulling her finger out.  
Serena's eyes widened as she stared at the machine. She was stuck. Serena   
tried to pull her finger loose but it wouldn't budge.   
'Oh, no! I'm going to be stuck here forever!' Serena started to whimper.  
She kept pulling until tears started to come to her eyes. Serena now sat on the   
floor pulling and tugging on her stuck finger.   
"I'm stuuuuck!" Serena finally wailed.  
Darien put down his magazine, wondering what was wrong now. He saw   
Serena sitting on the floor in front of the gumball machine with tears   
in her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her.  
She looked up at him with her lip trembling and her eyes watering. She   
looked pathetically cute and helpless.  
Darien sighed and knelt down next to her, "How in the heck did you   
manage this." He said more to himself them to her.  
"The gum wouldn't come out!" she pouted. Her crying had stopped but her   
face was still wet from her tears.   
Darien pulled on her finger but she only wailed in protest.  
"Sorry." He mumbled before trying again, a little more gently this time.   
Her finger still wouldn't move.  
'Where is Mina when you need her?' Darien glanced up for the other blonde  
but there was no sign of her.  
"Am I going to be stuck here forever?" Serena whimpered in his ear.  
"I don't...know." Darien lifted the metal flap, hoping that would give   
him some clue as how to get her out. It didn't.  
Serena leaned her head on his shoulder as he continued to pull and tug   
lightly on her finger.  
"Well..." Darien finally sat back, "Maybe we'll need some soap."  
Serena lifted her head and nodded excitedly.  
Darien stood up.  
He came back a little while later with a small cup of soap water. He sat   
down next to Serena, and without a word, started dabbing water onto her   
finger.  
When he was sure that she was wet enough he moved the cup out of the way   
and tugged her finger. When it didn't come loose, he pulled again.  
"I'm sooo stuck!" with her wail of defeat Serena slipped her finger out   
and slapped her soapy hand to her forehead. Serena eyes shot to her hand   
as she put it down in front of her face, "It's free! I'm free!"   
Darien smiled.  
She looked at him before quickly jumping into his lap and wrapping her   
arms around his neck, "Oh, thank you, Darien! This is the second time   
you've saved me!" She pulled back and quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
Darien stared at her dazed.  
"Whoa, did I miss something?" Mina stood in the Laundromat entrance with   
her hands on her hips. Serena jumped out of Darien's lap and to Mina's   
side, "Darien saved me!" she lifted up her soapy hand to show Mina, "I   
got stuck in the gumball machine!"  
Mina's shoulders slumped, "Oh... no..."  
  
  
  
After getting their clothes washed and dried Serena, Darien and Mina   
were on their way once again to Serena's house.  
Serena held Darien's hand as she skipped by him, humming to herself.  
Darien couldn't help but stare at her. She was so happy and carefree,   
he had never seen her so... uncaring about the world around her before.   
Of course, he hardly knew her outside of the arcade but still he was sure   
that she wasn't 'this' carefree.   
Serena's eyes were closed and her pink mouth was turned up into a smile.   
She trusted him that much, huh? Didn't she wonder if he might lead her into a   
light pole?   
'She is so beautiful.' He thought to himself. 'Why didn't I notice   
before? She's got something you want Darien. Her light. She makes you   
happy and crazy both at the same time.' Darien smiled. 'I can't believe   
that she actually kissed me! Of course, it wasn't on the lips but hey,   
any kiss of Serena's is good! I have to wonder though, what would it be   
like to really kiss her.'  
"Guys, watch out!"   
Mina's warning was too late. Serena skipped strait into a light pole   
before falling back on the cement, her humming immediately cut off.  
Darien's eyes went wide in shock. 'I walked her into a light pole! How   
could she trust me like that?!'  
Darien went to his knees and lifted her up.  
Mina knelt down on Serena's other side.   
Darien shook her, "Oh, gosh Serena, I'm sorry! Please, wake up!"  
Serena remained motionless.  
Mina checked her pulse, "Well, she's not dead."  
Darien glared at her.  
"What?"  
Sighing, Darien picked Serena up, "Let's just hope she wakes up before   
she gets home."  
"Yeah, you would really hate to have her father on your case."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
  
Serena moved in her sleep and wrapped her arm around Darien's neck.   
Darien looked down at Serena. Her eyes fluttered as she started to wake   
up. Darien stopped in his tracks causing Mina to stop and look at him.  
"What?"  
"She's waking up."  
Serena lifted her head up and opened her eyes. She looked around   
silently before looking up at Darien. Her eyes widened before she let   
out a scream.  
Darien wished he could cover his ears but he still held the girl in   
his arms.  
Serena struggled to get out of his grip but Darien refused to let go.  
"Let me go jerk!"  
"Serena!" Mina warned.  
Serena stopped and looked at Mina before looking at Darien once again.   
'What in the heck am I doing in Darien's arm and why is this okay   
with Mina?' Serena looked at her friend once again.  
"Would you please explain?"  
Mina stepped closer to Serena, "Are you in love with Darien?"  
"WHAT?!"  
Mina smiled, "You're back!"  
Darien frowned. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Did she   
remember anything?  
"What are you talking about, 'I'm back'. Where did I go? And what   
am I doing here?" Serena looked up at Darien, "Would you please put   
me down!"  
Darien let her slip out of his arms and onto the sidewalk next to   
Mina.   
Serena glared at him before turning to Mina, "What is going on?"  
Mina smiled, "You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"What's the last thing that you remember doing today?" Mina asked.  
Serena thought about it before answering, "Talking to Luna."  
"That's it?"  
Serena nodded.   
"So?" Serena questioned.  
"Oh... boy do we have a lot to tell you, don't we Darien?"  
"Darien? What does Darien have to do with anything?"  
Darien rubbed the back of his neck. 'This is going to be a long   
night...'  
  
  
"I what?!" Serena jumped off the bench in shock.  
Mina nodded with a big smile on her face while Darien was bent down   
with his head in his hands. He knew that Serena wouldn't believe any   
of it. She would never accept him. And that thought was depressing.  
"If this is a joke..." Serena trailed off.  
Mina shook her head, "No joke, it's true. You even kissed Darien on   
the cheek for saving you... twice!"  
Serena's mouth fell open and her cheeks turned as dark as a red   
balloon.  
Mina patted her friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Darien   
wasn't totally against it either. In fact... " Mina leaned over and   
whispered, "I think he liked it."  
Serena shut her mouth before opening it again, "Are you serious?"   
she whispered back.  
Darien lifted his head at the low voices. What were they talking   
about?  
Mina caught Darien looking at them and blushed. She stepped away from   
Serena, "Well..." she smiled at Serena and Darien, "I'll see you   
two around!" she giggled before turning around and skipping off.  
Serena watched Mina go. 'She's leaving me here... alone with him?!'   
Serena gulped and turned to see Darien standing next to her, also   
watching Mina leave.  
Serena cleared her throat, "Uh... I suppose I owe you an... thank   
you and maybe an apology for embarrassing you like that in the   
arcade..."  
Darien smiled down at her, "Forget it."  
Serena looked up at him, "No, really. I'm sure that was really   
embarrassing with the arm grabbing and the gumball machine episodes."   
Serena looked down, a blush staining her cheeks. 'This is so humiliating!   
He probably thinks I'm an idiot!'   
Darien sighed, "It was kind of... weird but the day didn't turn out so bad."   
He chuckled, "It was actually an interesting day."  
'Is Mina right? Does he actually like me?' Serena sighed. 'This is such a   
weird moment. How am I supposed to tell him that those... feelings that   
I expressed today were... real?'   
Darien bit his lip and looked down at Serena's bowed head. He didn't want   
to just leave her. He wanted this day to... change something... to make   
things better between them. If he left now would tomorrow be back to normal?   
He cringed at the thought of that. He didn't want to tease her like that   
any more and he didn't want to see her and not be able to 'really' talk to   
her or touch her. He wanted something different; something more.   
He realized.  
"Serena..."  
Serena looked up to see Darien's blue eyes riveted on her. He seemed to   
be asking her a question. However, she wasn't sure what that question   
was.  
"What?"  
Darien opened his mouth to speak, shut it, then quickly opened it before   
shutting it again. 'Oh, what the heck!'  
Darien leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "I had a good day,   
Meatball head." With that said he immediately turned around and started   
walking away.  
Serena stood stunned before yelling out, "Hey! What was that supposed   
to mean?"  
When he didn't answer and kept walking Serena pouted before smiling. She   
ran after him screaming to the world, "I want some answers Darien Chiba!   
Do you love me or did that mean something else? I think you REALLY need   
to explain your actions, 'cause I wouldn't want to take that kiss the   
wrong-!"   
Bonk.  
  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cute, huh? I hope it was. Just wanted to say, email me and tell me   
what you think (as always).  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


End file.
